


Behind His Back

by Ipodsandstars



Series: Mistakes and Shattered Hopes [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awesome Pepper Potts, BAMF Pepper Potts, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce is an asshole, Comfort/Angst, Darcy Feels, Darcy Lewis Feels, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt Tony, Protective Pepper, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipodsandstars/pseuds/Ipodsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony loved Darcy like a little sister. He just couldn't believe Bruce had betrayed her… Then he gets a devastating phone call and he has to choose whether or not to tell the man he trusted the most (besides Rhodey)…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind His Back

**Behind His Back  
Summary: Tony loved Darcy like a little sister. He just couldn't believe Bruce had betrayed her… Then he gets a devastating phone call and he has to choose whether or not to tell the man he trusted the most (besides Rhodey)…**

Tony had seen what Bruce had done – JARVIS monitored every room in the tower almost twenty four-seven. He’d seen the little kisses Bruce secretly gave Betty when they were alone every night in the labs, at first they were simple and small, flirtatious kisses and nothing more but Tony wasn't fucking blind. He knew something was up and he knew Darcy wasn't stupid enough to not notice, he knew she was seeing it too and so he decided to spy on Bruce.  
He never even thought that Bruce would be one to cheat – the man was smitten with Darcy but ever since Betty had walked right on into his life again after SHIELD sent her to help get General Ross off their trail, he changed. Bruce never looked at Darcy ever again like the way he used to, the loved up schoolboy look was now only reserved for one Betty Ross. It was like everything in the shy scientist had changed, it was like looks could be deceiving and Tony knew all too well what that was like, to trust somebody and have them betray you.

He knew their past well, hell SHIELD even sent Tony to annoy the fuck out of Betty’s father a few years ago and it worked, (which to be honest they all knew it would, with Phil often retorting he was surprised he didn’t kill himself) and Tony didn’t really know what Ross was up to, he didn’t know what game General Ross was trying to play but he had a crafty suspicion it was to get Betty close to Bruce again – He was a smart bastard if that was his plan. Ross wouldn’t give up so easily it would have been a couple of months to try and throw him off their tracks leaving Tony wondering if Betty realised she could have been part of one of the General’s plans, if this even was his plan  
When Betty kissed Bruce for the first time since she had been at the Avengers Tower, it had been a simple kiss on the cheek and nothing more and yet Bruce was the one to take it further, he never stopped her or said that it was a bad idea.  
Tony loved Darcy like a sister; they all (except Bruce of course) viewed her as the little awesome sister they never had and he really didn’t want to hurt her. She helped the Avengers so much with the work she did and he wanted to tell her about Bruce and Betty’s affair but he also wanted her to discover it for herself… So he kept quiet about it, as much as his shitty tattered heart wanted him to tell her, he kept quiet.

A couple of nights in a row, Bruce began kissing Betty back after she started becoming the one to kiss first instead of Bruce who also began telling Betty of what had happened since he left her behind and went on the run – he told her everything up until The Battle of New York and he never once mentioned Darcy, almost like he was completely erasing her from his life and forgetting his girlfriend FUCKING EXISTED.  
Tony knew Bruce and Betty had a past, but he never knew his science bro could be such an asshole to completely forget his god damn badass girlfriend he now didn’t fucking deserve. Tony had experience in that area, his entire life up until he started dating Pepper was just him being a total asshole to every woman he met, sleeping with whoever he got the chance to and got extremely drunk off his ass.  
They say there is a saying called ‘Times change and people change’ and Tony could damn see that the opposite of him in way, was his damn best friend Bruce Banner.  
When Pepper walked into the room, she crossed her arms and looked at Tony sternly.

“What are you doing Tony?”  
It was then that Tony stopped focusing on the video feed for a few seconds at his place at a table in his own workshop; just down a floor from the lab they (usually being Tony, Darcy and Bruce) all shared. He looked up at Pepper with angry yet sad eyes. He looked hurt.  
“Bruce is cheating on Darcy. With Betty freaking Ross.” He spat at the floor and then looked at Pepper again.  
Pepper rushed over, not believing Tony until she saw the video feed herself and she too, was shocked and angry by Bruce’s actions.  
Yes they should have been mad at Betty for urging him on, but Bruce never resisted anything she did and he was the one to start the entire charade in the first place.

“Who should tell Darcy?” Pepper asked softly after a few minutes of silence. “Someone needs to tell her.”  
“We can’t tell her, she needs to find out herself.” Tony replied sadly.

So they spoke nothing of it, Tony still keeping tabs on the scientist he was absolutely disgusted with and he was sick to his stomach with the events that happened several months later…  
General Ross had finally been captured, that was when everything kicked off. Several long hard months of work had finally paid off and with the files Natasha had released to the public, General Ross had been found guilty of everything that was charged against Bruce – it was all him and now he was locked up in a high security prison for life.  
Tony and Pepper decided to throw a little party to celebrate; Phil had come to the tower and was with Clint on one side of the lounge area with Steve and Sharon on the other and Natasha on her way after completing a mission. Tony and Pepper themselves were by the bar, drinking small glasses of champagne.

He was just about to turn on the surveillance in his data pad to check on Bruce, when Darcy appeared through the elevator doors and she was sobbing.

“Darcy, what happened? What’s wrong?” Clint and Steve rushed to their feet and over to her, Pepper following shortly and Tony just looked on, sadly as if he was hoping Darcy wouldn’t say anything bad.  
He was proven wrong. Tony Stark was proven badly, BADLY wrong.  
“I caught Bruce about to have sex with Betty in the labs” she sobbed, her own arms wrapped themselves around her body and she looked down at the floor.  
The glass holding Tony’s champagne broke as he crushed it with his hand in anger and Phil rushed to restrain Clint as he grew angry and started turning the air blue. Phil pulled Clint away and watched as Pepper’s head shot round to look at the billionaire and he nodded at her, who turned to Darcy and the young assistant wasn’t looking up at any of her friends, only staring down at the floor as she sobbed, so Pepper crouched down.

“Darcy?” she spoke sweetly and calmly. Out of the entire room, only Pepper, Phil and Steve were calm despite the circumstances. “Steve is going to take you to a spare apartment me and Tony have on the outskirts of New York, we have it incase of emergencies and you can stay there as long as you need to, until you’re calm and you've figured out what to do, okay?”  
Darcy nodded and for a few moments, the badass bitch who tased the shit out of the God of Thunder, looked like a small child in the fact that her eyes were so big and innocent-like.  
Steve nodded at Darcy and then she spoke  
“C-Can Clint come too?” she asked and her voice merely a whisper.  
Steve looks over to Phil and when the soldier nods, Phil lets the assassin go. 

Pepper gives Steve the keys to the apartment and walks over to her boyfriend to assess the damage that the glass did to his hand, some shards embedded in his skin which she cleared away. Clint follows Steve, his hand twitching on his bow as he’s so tempted to climb the vents and shoot Bruce for being such an asshole to his little sister but Steve distracts him and he focuses back on Darcy.  
When the three are gone, Phil turns to Tony.

“What about Banner?” he asks the billionaire.  
“I’ll sort the bastard out, don’t you worry.” Tony made that a promise to Phil, one that he would keep.  
Pepper gets Phil to look at Tony’s hand as he knows first aid better than she does and then the two don’t speak for a few days as they go their separate ways… Until Tony gets a phone call while he’s in his own workshop. Tony picks up almost immediately for once, hoping Phil had an update on Darcy.

“It’s Darcy; she’s been in a car crash.” Are what Phil’s first words to Tony are.  
It takes a moment for Tony to register the words and he’s genuinely scared, but his voice is full of anger and confusion.  
“What! Where the fuck are Rogers and Barton!?”  
“On a mission, I took over the duty of watching her and I was on my way there when I got the call from the hospital.”  
“Do they know?” Tony asked, referring to Steve and Clint.  
“No. I plan to keep it that way until they are back from the mission in a few days time. Just get here now.”

Tony pauses as he looked around and found Betty was with Bruce again as he watched the video surveillance. Bruce had been asking Tony about Darcy but always got ignored or a made up answer.

“Coulson?” he spoke after a few minutes of silence.  
“Yes, Stark??”  
“I’ll be coming alone. Bruce doesn’t need to know just yet.”  
“Good, keep it that way… And Stark?”  
Tony paused, puzzled.  
“Yes, sir?”  
“Bruce must not see you leaving the tower or know where you are going. Betty is not to follow either, do you understand?”  
It was JARVIS who answered Phil next.  
“I’ve already sent Miss Sharon Carter and Natasha to distract them for a few hours, Director.”  
Phil weakly chuckled.  
“Get here soon, Stark.” He said and hung up


End file.
